Paradise
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: AU where Newt and Teresa survive. Newt is cured but he can't remember anything that happened to him since the Swipe. Minho tries to help Newt remember his past and the love they shared. MinhoxNewt, ThomasxGally, BrendaxTeresa. Rated T. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Minho's PoV:

Minho had thought everything would be over when they arrived in paradise and gave the cure to Newt. WICKED, the Flare, everything. He hadn't realized how wrong he'd been. Newt had been so bad when they had tried to give him the cure that Newt had grabbed the syringe from Thomas and almost stabbed Minho with it.

"Please wake up, Newt," Minho said, his eyes filled with tears. He was sitting beside Newt's bed, holding his hand with one of his hands and stroking his long blond hair with the other. "I love you. Please wake up for me."

"At least he's breathing, dude," Thomas said. "He'll be fine. We gave him the cure - he'll be fine." Minho shot a grateful look at his friend - one of his closest friends. Thomas smiled back at him across from Newt's bed.

Of course neither of them noticed Newt's eyes open until they heard, "Where am I?" His heart lurching, Minho looked down at his boyfriend to see him awake. His eyes were open and he was looking at them with a confused expression. Minho stood from his chair and kissed Newt on the mouth, earning a gasp from the blonde. He brushed his lips against Newt's a few times before pulling back to see Newt's stunned expression.

"Newt?"

And then Minho heard the most heartbreaking thing ever: "W-who the bloody hell are you?"

He thought it was a joke at first. "Come on, Newt," Minho said, rolling his eyes. "Don't shuckin' joke around. It's still too soon, ya know." "I don't even know what you're talking about. Where am I? Who are you, and you?" Newt looked back at Thomas, who looked just as confused as Minho felt.

Minho's heart sank. He looked at Thomas and said, "He really doesn't remember anything, man." Minho felt hot, salty tears sliding down his face. He took Newt's hands in his own and said gently, "You really don't remember me?" Newt flushed and pulled his hands away. "No." Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to Minho. "This isn't another Trial, is it?" Pure terror filled him and Minho met Thomas' gaze across the small room. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Brenda!" Minho spat. "Or the shuck chancellor! Either of them! Brenda admitted she was a spy from WICKED!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Newt asked, sitting up on the bed. Hearing such a familiar thing coming from Newt's mouth did it for Minho. Minho broke down, sat back down in his chair and sobbed. A few moments later he felt an arm around him and, half-expecting it to be Newt, looked up to see Thomas.

"Whatever this is, we'll get through it together, okay Minho?" Thomas rubbed gentle circles on Minho's back. "It'll be okay." Minho sniffled and wiped his eyes. It felt so strange to be crying after having not cried for a long time.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Thomas said. "I'm here for you. Both of you." He looked up at Newt. "This isn't another Trial. I can feel it."

"But nobody said any shuck thing about the cure erasing your shucking memories again," Minho pointed out.

"'Shuck'?" Newt asked. "What does that mean?"

Minho laughed through his tears. His emotions were all over the place. "You'll find out soon enough, slinthead," he joked, using another Glader term.

Newt just looked even more lost. "Don't confuse the guy even more," Thomas said, managing a weak laugh.

"I wouldn't be as confused if you'd just tell me your bloody names already," Newt grumbled. He sounded so much like Newt, Minho couldn't believe the boy had lost his memories again.

"Minho," the Runner said. Holding out his hand for Newt to shake it felt like he was surrendering, like he was admitting the other boy couldn't remember anything. Couldn't remember the love he'd shared with Minho. "And this is Thomas." Newt nodded, his gorgeous blue eyes still wide and filled with different emotions: fear, confusion. Minho knew if they explained to Newt everything that they'd been through, he'd only add to that fear and confusion. The thought made his heart break even more.

"Well...what do we do?" Thomas asked.

"Let's find him a place to sleep, I guess," Minho said. "He can sleep with me." He looked at Newt, feeling his face heat up, and found that Newt was blushing, too.

Shockingly, Newt grinned at him. "What, so you can try to kiss me again in my sleep, shuck-face?" It sounded so natural coming out of Newt's mouth, it took Minho a minute to actually realize what Newt had just said.

"Thomas?" Minho said.

"I know," Thomas told him.

That was all Minho needed to hear. "Newt, what do you remember?" Minho asked carefully. "Tell us if you remember anything."

"Don't interrogate him, shank," Thomas said, giving Minho a playful shove.

Newt's PoV:

He had no idea where he was. He was terrified. The place was beautiful, but he knew nobody and nobody looked even the slightest bit familiar to him. All day he heard names, and was questioned by numerous people. The guy who had kissed him earlier when he had first woken up - Minho - seemed so sad that Newt kept feeling the urge to comfort him. Newt remembered how gentle Minho had been with him earlier, how he had held Newt's hands and spoken gently to the blonde. The thought made Newt's heart speed up.

The first thing Minho had done when they went outside was march right up to a brown haired girl whose name was apparently Brenda because Minho had yelled, "What did you do, Brenda?!"

The girl had just looked at Minho, perplexed. "Have you lost your mind?" She screamed at him, turning away from her conversation with a girl with black hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The black haired girl was glaring at Minho. Newt couldn't see any trace of the gentle, sweet boy he had woken up to. "What's your problem, Minho?"

"Newt can't shucking remember anything!" Minho yelled at Brenda. "You said to trust you and the chancellor! We got the cure, gave it to Newt and now he's fine except for he can't remember a shucking thing that happened to him!"

"Whoa. Slow down." Brenda looked over at Newt like she knew him, which maybe she did, because Newt couldn't remember.

* * *

Newt stared into the darkness, remembering how things had quickly unfolded hours earlier. It hadn't ended well. The two girls, Brenda and Teresa, had given Minho a black eye and a broken nose and when Thomas had tried to stop the fight, Teresa had accidentally punched Thomas in the face.

He couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked over at the Asian boy. He was staring into the fire, dressed in a black tank top and sweat pants. "How's your eye?" he asked, going over to sit beside Minho.

Minho smiled at him. "You should be asleep," he told Newt. The blonde took away the ice pack Minho was holding and winced. Minho's eye was purple, half-closed. "It's bad, I know."

"It's my fault." Newt handed him the ice pack and Minho put it back on his eye.

"No." Minho looked at him softly. "I let a bunch of girls beat me up."

Newt chuckled, surprising both of them. After a few minutes of silence Newt asked, "Minho, what were we?" He was afraid of the answer.

Minho's eyes glistened. "We were lovers, Newt," he answered. "We were together. You loved me."

Newt moved to comfort the other boy as more tears spilled down his face. "I like you a lot, Minho," Newt reassured him. He remembered Minho's soft lips on his, Minho's gentle voice, how they had held hands. Newt's heart ached. He could see himself being with this boy. Minho smiled sadly, his dark eyes glistening. Holding his breath, Newt reached over and took Minho's hand, holding it in his, stroking the boy's fingers.

"I love you," Minho told Newt, startling him a bit. "I just want you to know that, even if you don't love me back. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you, too."

Minho squeezed Newt's hand, smiling sadly. "Good that," said the Runner. After a few more moments of silence Minho said, "I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" Newt nodded. "You should do the same."

"Good that." The words felt natural coming out of his mouth, like he had been saying them for years. And maybe he had.

Minho's PoV:

A terrifying, bloodcurdling scream woke him up. He looked around for a problem. Fire, someone hurt, Cranks. Nothing seemed wrong except for people were sitting up all around them and asking what was going on. Newt, who was across the fire from him, was thrashing around in his blankets.

Minho was up the next instant, past the fire and was bending down to comfort Newt when the other boy's beautiful blue eyes opened. "Newt, shh, it's okay." He pulled Newt into his arms, not even caring that he was dressed only in boxers. Newt didn't seem to notice. "You were dreaming. You're okay now, I've got you."

Newt had snuggled against Minho, his cheek resting on the Runner's shoulder. "There were these slugs in my dream," Newt said, shuddering. "But they had metal spikes coming out of their sides." Minho froze, his mind screaming, _Grievers_. Maybe Newt remembered more than he thought. But it didn't matter right now. Newt needed him.

"Talk to me, Newt," Minho encouraged, running his hand through Newt's sweaty blonde hair as he held the boy tight against him. "Tell me about your dream. It helps."

Newt's body shook with sobs. "The slug things killed someone I love," he said. "I don't know who he was. But I know I loved him." Alby. Without a doubt, Alby. Minho knew he and Newt had been lovers. "It was so strong, Minho," Newt went on. "The love I felt for him was so strong. Who is he?"

"I don't know," Minho lied. He knew he'd pay for it later, but Newt didn't need to hear it right now. Minho would give the boy a heart attack. "Don't worry about it now, all right? Go to sleep."

"Will you stay?" Newt reached for Minho's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Of course." Minho lay down and pulled the blankets over them, letting Newt cling to him. Newt fell back asleep right away but Minho lay awake for a long time as Newt snored into his bare chest. He fell asleep as the sky was just beginning to lighten.

* * *

**AN: Ok so this is one of the first Minewt fics I've written that isn't a oneshot - and I haven't written too many Minewt fics but I'm really not sure about this one. I'm thinking I may ene up liking it like I did with The Gladers but I have no idea. I hope you guys like it though and R&R please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's PoV:

_"Are you afraid?" Minho asked him. They were laying in a double bed in a bedroom, the lights off. The only light was candles that reflected in Minho's beautiful dark eyes. _

_"No," Newt answered. He bent his head to kiss Minho softly, deeply, and Minho kissed him back just as deeply. _

_"It hurts," Minho told him._

_"I know." Newt reached for Minho's hand and put it between his legs, where he was already hard. "I want you to touch me, Minho." They kissed again as Minho moved his hand between Newt's legs, and a rush of pleasure filled Newt each time he did it. "Oh, shuck it, Minho, that feels so good..." _

Newt woke up, shooting straight up in Minho's arms, causing the other boy to wake up too. "Newt, you okay?" he asked. It was light outside, maybe ten in the morning, and there were people walking around.

The blonde flushed as he looked at Minho, dressed only in boxers, looking at him with a worried expression. Newt remembered his dream. It had been so vivid. "I'm fine," he answered. "I just had another dream."

"Another nightmare?"

"Not a nightmare."

Minho reached for his sweat pants and then his shirt, and he stood up. "Was it a memory?"

"Don't pressure him," a new voice said, and Newt turned to see Thomas standing close by them, hands in his pockets, grinning.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt said. Thomas raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "What's up?"

"If you want to take a walk with me," Thomas said, "I can tell you everything that's happened to us. It's really confusing and it'll take a long time to explain."

"What, you think I can't tell him?" Newt turned to Minho, worried they were going to argue, but Minho was grinning. Newt felt a twinge of jealousy.

Thomas was grinning, too. "Shuck-face. Maybe I wanna spend time with Newt." He nudged Minho playfully as Newt flushed.

"Sure, I'll come," Newt agreed. "See ya later, I guess," he said to Minho.

"See you," Minho echoed as Newt walked away with Thomas.

* * *

Newt didn't think he could stand not knowing about his past anymore. As soon as they were alone, Newt asked, "So what happened to me? To all of us? How did we end up here?"

Thomas looked like he didn't know where to begin. "I don't know really anything about your past," he said, "but what happened to me was I woke up in this lift. I knew absolutely nothing about my life except for my first name. Not my age, nothing. But I could remember - It's really weird - I could remember things that I had done, how the world worked, but not anything about my personal life." Newt nodded, trying to hide how confused he was. "I get to this place, this farm, called the Glade, and there's a group of about fifty teenage boys. Their leader's name was Alby, and he...I mean, he wasn't very nice, I guess." Alby? Why did that name sound familiar?

Thomas went on to explain about the Maze and the Grievers and Newt couldn't believe that had all happened to _him_. But the most shocking part was when Thomas said that Alby was Newt's lover. "Why didn't Minho say anything about this?" Newt asked. "I had a dream about Alby last night - or at least I think I did-" Newt suddenly felt dizzy, the world was tilting around him, and Thomas had just enough time to catch Newt before Newt passed out.

_"I killed him," Alby gasped. "Ben. I killed Ben." _

_"No!" Newt reached out and grabbed Alby's hand, squeezed tightly. "You did not kill him, Alby." _

_Tears streamed down the older boy's face and Newt's stomach lurched. He scooted closer to Alby and kissed his shoulder. "I was the one who Banished him." _

_"Everyone helped out," Newt pointed out, "except Tommy. All the Keepers help out. It's our job to keep things in order around here, Alby." _

_"You should hate me." _

_Horrified, Newt said, "Alby, you look at me right now." His tone was sharp enough that Alby obeyed, his eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. "I will never hate you. I love you." Newt leaned in and pressed his lips against Alby's, feeling a rush of love for his brave leader. Alby pulled Newt close, tangling a hand in Newt's hair, his other hand on the back of Newt's neck. They kissed fiercely, passionately, and before Newt knew it he had tugged Alby's shirt off and was clinging to him, hands exploring his muscled body. "Alby, I - I want you." _

_"You sure?" Alby touched his face gently, and Newt threw himself at Alby, kissing him. _

_He smiled against Alby's mouth when the kiss ended. "I'm sure," he told Alby. _

"Newt!" Newt groaned as his eyes opened, praying he wouldn't still be dizzy. Newt felt something cool against his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Thomas took something off his head and Newt realized it was a cool rag. There was a crowd of a few boys around him, including Minho, and the two girls, Brenda and Teresa. "I...I think I saw a memory."

"What was it?" Minho asked.

Newt turned his head to glare at him, and Minho's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me about Alby?" Minho froze. "Yeah, that's what I bloody thought," Newt growled, throwing the rag off his head and stalking away as fast as his limp would take him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm like 3 chapters in and I still can't decide if I like this fic. Hope you guys like it anyway :)**

* * *

Minho's PoV:

"Oh, man," Minho moaned as he stared in the direction Newt went. "I really shucked up this time, didn't I, Tommy?"

Thomas patted his back gently. "You should probably just give him time," he told Minho. "He'll come around."

"You mean...leave him alone?" Minho asked. "Not talk to him?"

"That would probably be best for now," Thomas suggested. "I'm not saying you have to, but if you want to save your friendship, it might be a good idea."

Minho nodded and leaned against Thomas. "He probably hates me."

"Don't say that." Thomas reached for Minho's hand and squeezed it tightly. Minho looked down at their hands and then at Thomas, and couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was, and how sweet Thomas was being to him, had always been to him. Before Minho knew what he was doing, he had leaned in and was kissing Thomas. Thomas gasped against his mouth and Minho pulled back, mouth open and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Thomas, I'm - oh, God, I'm sorry." Blushing furiously, Minho got up and ran away before his friend could protest. _Great_, he thought as he went down to the beach. _Not only have I messed up with Newt, but now I messed up with Thomas, too. _Thomas would hate him for sure. They were really close friends, not boyfriends! And what would Newt think?

What Newt didn't know wouldn't hurt him though, right? Minho nodded to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest, rocking himself on the sand by the water. And besides, it wasn't as if Newt loved him. No. That was in the past. And even if he did maybe love Minho, Minho had probably ruined that.

Newt's PoV:

Newt had run as far away as he could - to the edge of the forest where probably no one, or no one that he knew, at least, would find him. He stopped to catch his breath and then felt himself getting dizzy again. Before he could panic, he was being sucked into a memory.

_"You're impossible, Newt!" Minho yelled at him. "I can't believe you don't see!" _

_"See what?" Newt shouted back as they glared at each other, a group of Gladers watching them. Minho and Newt had gotten into a huge fight that had quickly gotten from bad to horrible. "See that you're a selfish jerk? Because if that's the bloody case, then yeah, I see!" _

_Minho's eyes flashed with hurt. "For a year," he said, his voice breaking, eyes filled with tears, "for a whole_ year_, I have been trying to get close to you. Offering to train you, offering you my friendship, but you just shut me out! All you care about is Alby! You're so in love with him you don't even notice how I feel about you!" _

_Newt stared, stunned. "You...?"_

_"I love you, Newt," Minho announced to the blonde and the twenty some people who were watching. But it wasn't as if they all didn't know, except for Newt. "I'm head over heels in love with you. And I can shucking tell you don't feel the same way." Newt stepped forward, but Minho took a few huge steps backward. "No. Don't." Minho ran for the Deadheads, tears running down his face. Newt watched him disappear into the forest, his heart feeling empty. _

_"I'm a horrible person," Newt said, tears filling his eyes. How had he not seen? It was all making sense now - Minho's gentle touches, the way he was kind and sweet only to him, how his whole face practically lit up when he saw Newt. And Newt? The whole time he had been so in love with Alby that he hadn't seen how much Minho loved him. _

_Something stirred inside Newt as he stared at the Deadheads. His heart ached for Minho, a horrible ache, as if he'd been holding it back this whole time and only now let it loose. Alby stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to him," he said._

_Newt nodded and limped towards the Deadheads as fast as he could. He knew in that instant that he loved Minho, and even if he didn't, it was his job to comfort his friend. His fault that Minho was hurting right now, thinking that Newt didn't love him._

_He searched the Deadheads for ten minutes before he heard crying. Full on sobbing, actually, a sound that tore through Newt's heart. He ran towards the sound, and found his friend sitting beneath a tree, his face buried in his lap and his body shaking with sobs. "Minho!" _

_"G-Go away." _

_"No." Newt sat down beside Minho and pulled him into his arms. He was surprised when Minho didn't pull away but leaned against him, rested his cheek on Newt's shoulder and sobbed. "I love you." _

_"Don't say things you don't mean," Minho sniffled._

_"I _do_ mean it, damn it!" Newt yelled, then winced, realizing that probably wasn't the best way to make Minho feel better, or help him realize that Newt actually did love him. "Minho, look at me." Minho lifted his face and Newt smashed their lips together. The other boy gasped against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Newt's neck as they kissed. Newt's heart burst with love and he pressed himself against Minho, running his hands up the other boy's shirt, feeling his hard stomach muscles. Minho moaned into the kiss, digging his fingers into the soft, short hair on the back of Newt's neck as Minho's soft lips brushed over Newt's.  
_

_They kissed for a long, long time. Minho was the one to break the kiss, because Newt was not about to willingly stop kissing Minho anytime soon. Minho's eyes were shining with tears, and Newt reached out and touched his face gently. "I love you," Newt told him, resting his forehead against Minho's. "I love you, I love you, I love you." _

_Minho chuckled. "I believe you," he said, and hugged Newt tightly. Newt buried his face in Minho's neck and closed his eyes, relaxing in his new boyfriend's arms. _

Newt woke up gasping. It was getting dark and he knew he should probably start heading back. As he walked, he thought of the memory and, oh God, the kiss. It had been such a passionate kiss. Newt put several fingers against his lips, remembering the way Minho had kissed him. Feelings swelled up inside Newt and tears filled Newt's eyes. He broke into a run despite his leg, and arrived at the cabins in about ten minutes. "Thomas!" Newt gasped, covered in sweat as he ran up to his friend. "Where's Minho?"

"Anywhere but where I am," Thomas said.

"Why? What happened?" Newt asked, sitting down on the huge rock that Thomas was sitting on.

Thomas flushed. "He kissed me, and then ran off," he answered.

"He...kissed you?" Newt's voice cracked.

"Don't worry, I think he regrets it."

Newt imagined Minho kissing Thomas, not even thinking of him. He knew it was selfish, knew that Minho probably once again thought Newt didn't love him. And now it was too late. Tears spilled down Newt's face and Thomas looked over at him, his eyes wide. "Newt! What's wrong?" Thomas wrapped an arm around him, pulled him close.

Newt could barely get the words out. "I - I love him." Thomas smiled. "But it's too late. He loves you. Any idiot could see that. You two love each other."

"Minho's just a friend, Newt," Thomas reassured him, gently rubbing his back. "A really, really close friend, but nothing more."

Newt couldn't help feeling relieved. "Thanks, Tommy," he said, wiping his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Minho."

"Good that," Thomas agreed. "I think I saw him run for the beach." That was all Newt needed to hear. He got up and ran after the boy he loved, down the path through the woods to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho's PoV:

"Minho!"

Minho lifted his chin off his knees. It was dark now on the beach and Minho felt like he had been sitting there for hours. He turned around to see Newt running towards him. "I thought you were mad at me," he called as Newt caught up to him.

"I was," Newt said, sitting down beside him on the cool sand. "But when I ran away, I saw a memory of when we first got together."

Minho stared. Newt had seen that? He'd seen how Minho had lost it during their fight, confessed his love, then ran off? "I'm sorry," he said. "You didn't need to see that. The bad things I said to you during our fight."

"Bad things?" Newt said. "I just saw the end of it." To Minho's surprise, Newt reached for Minho's hand and met his gaze as he squeezed his hand tightly. "Those things don't matter. What matters is that I love you."

"Newt..." Minho trailed off, not wanting to hurt Newt but at the same time wanting to be honest with him. "I kissed Thomas earlier."

"I know," Newt said.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," Newt repeated. "Thomas said you probably didn't."

"He's not hurt, is he?" asked Minho, fearing the answer.

Newt shook his head. "No," he answered. "He says you guys are really close friends, but nothing more."

Minho breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "I hope he knows I didn't mean to hurt him."

Newt smiled. "I'm sure he knows," he said. "He didn't seem upset." Newt stroked Minho's fingers.

"Oh, man, things are going to be awkward between us now," Minho predicted, trying not to panic.

"I'm sure they won't."

"I _kissed_ him, Newt!" Minho exclaimed. "I kissed one of my best friends." Newt laughed. "It isn't funny!" But Minho was smiling, too.

"It is a little bit," Newt admitted, giggling. "Tommy and Minho, sitting in a tree," he sang. "K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up, Newt," Minho laughed, feeling his face heat up.

Newt smiled smugly. "Make me," he taunted.

"I will!" Minho grabbed the boy and kissed him on the mouth. Newt's eyes closed and Minho closed his own eyes, sliding his hands down to Newt's hips. Newt brushed his lips over Minho's, his kiss soft and deep. They kissed like that for a while before their kisses grew more hungry, more desperate. Newt's arms were around Minho's neck, legs wrapped around his waist so that their crotches were rubbing together, Minho's shirt long forgotten beside them on the sand. Minho could feel Newt getting hard and he purposely rubbed his crotch against Newt's. Newt moaned into his mouth, bringing Minho's head closer to his. Minho ran his hands up Newt's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Minho ran his hands through Newt's long blonde hair, pulling it slightly. Newt moaned again, loudly, and pressed himself against Minho.

"I want you," Newt mumbled into the kiss, his hands resting on Minho's stomach. "Minho, I want you so badly." They kissed hungrily, desperately exploring each other's mouths. They fell over on their sides, still wrapped in a kiss. Newt quicky pinned Minho's wrists to the sand and broke the kiss, licking Minho's bare stomach. He was just reaching for Minho's jeans when they were interrupted.

"Looks like you two are having fun," a voice observed. Minho broke the kiss to see Thomas watching them, grinning.

Minho blushed, and Newt went a matching shade of red. "How long have you been watching us?" Minho asked.

"I just got here," Thomas informed them. "Minho, I wanted to talk to you, but you're obviously busy." He grinned and Minho flushed even more. "Later, maybe?" Minho stammered out a few uncomprehendible words and Thomas nodded, then left the two alone on the beach.

Minho grinned seductively at Newt. "Come here," he mouthed, knowing the bulge in his pants was really obvious. Newt crawled back into his lap and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, kissing him deeply. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, brushing his lips against the other boy's. "I love you," Minho whispered against his lips.

Newt sighed into their kiss. "Love you too."

They kissed for a while longer before Minho pulled back and said, "Want to go in the water?"

"Now?" Newt asked. "But it's-"

"Dark?" Minho raised an eyebrow. "Remember that little place called the Glade?" A moment later he realized that was possibly the worst thing he could have said, and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry. Too soon."

Newt just grinned. "No, I remember." He stood up and grabbed Minho's hand. "Let's go!"

"In our clothes?"

Newt flushed. After a moment he was out of his jeans, clad in a pair of boxers. Minho stepped out of his own jeans and left them on the sand with Newt's as he raced him to the water. He was on the ground before he'd even gotten to the water, confused as to what had happened. "Sorry, couldn't let you beat me to the water!" Newt called back, laughing at him.

"Shuck-face," Minho called back, but Newt just laughed and splashed water at him. "Missed me!" He got up and ran towards Newt, who shrieked and tried to run away, but the water and his limp both slowed him down. Minho caught up to him in an instant, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist from behind. The blonde jumped ten feet and Minho laughed as he kissed Newt's neck, nuzzling his face into the warm skin of Newt's neck afterwards. Casually, Minho reached for the elastic waistband of his boxers, but just as he had touched it Newt slapped his hand away.

"Careful, shank," Newt warned, squealing as Minho pulled Newt backwards and they both fell into the warm water. Newt turned around as they floated in the water and softly kissed Minho's lips. Minho held onto Newt's waist and closed his eyes, kissing back. "Love you," Newt whispered against his mouth. Minho sighed into the kiss as Newt went on, "I don't want you to ever think I don't love you, okay?"

Minho nodded, brushing his lips against Newt's. The next thing Newt knew he was being pulled underwater, so that he couldn't breathe. At first he thought it was Minho, but he was tumbling all around under the water out of control. A wave had probably picked them up while they had their eyes closed. Newt knocked into someone under the water, and felt a rush of pain. A few moments later but what felt like forever, he sprawled out into the shallow water by the beach, his hair hanging in his face.

People were laughing at them - Brenda and Teresa, who were in bathing suits and apparently had the same idea Newt and Minho had. Newt spat the water out of his mouth, shuddering as he caught his breath, his body trembling. He realized Minho was beside him, coughing. Newt patted him on the back, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes with his other hand.

"That's why you don't make out in the ocean," Teresa called.

"Oh, yeah, like you two won't," Minho shot back. Newt giggled as Brenda and Teresa went matching shades of red. "Come on, Newt, let's get outta here before we see something we don't want to."

Newt obeyed, and they grabbed their clothes off the sand and headed down the path back to the cabins, drying themselves off with their clothes. They stopped and dressed when they were dry enough, and when they emerged from the trees they saw something that shocked Minho completely. Thomas and Gally, kissing deeply as they held each other.

Minho yelped, and Thomas and Gally broke apart, staring at the other couple in shock. "What the absolute _hell_ was that?" Minho wanted to know.

Thomas flushed. "I - we-" he stammered.

Gally wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist. "Problem?"

"Not if you're going to be good to him," Minho said, and Newt and Thomas both smiled. Minho got right up in Gally's face and said, "I swear to God, Gally, if you hurt a hair on his head, I _will_ kill you." Gally gulped and Minho stepped back. "Now that that's settled, congratulations!"

"Um...thanks?" Gally said.

"You're welcome." Minho grinned.

Thomas stepped forward and hugged Minho, surprising him. "I liked the kiss," Thomas whispered in Minho's ear, and Minho felt his face burning.

Minho took a few steps back then and took Newt's hand. "We have something to tell you guys, too," he said, and kissed Newt on the lips in front of his friends.

Thomas' face lit up and he gasped in delight. "You're together?" Minho nodded, tears blurring his vision as his heart swelled with happiness. Thomas hugged Minho again and then Newt, who made a sound like he was being squished, which he was. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I thought I was too late realizing my love for him." The broken sound in Newt's voice caused Minho to turn worriedly towards his boyfriend and he saw that Newt was crying, but there was a huge smile on his face.

Minho pulled him closer. "It wasn't," he reassured Newt, and the younger boy smiled at him through his tears, leaving Minho breathless at how beautiful Newt was. Everything was absolutely perfect in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue: Five years later _

"Minho, seriously," Thomas said as he straightened Minho's tie. "Don't panic."

Gally laughed in his raspy voice, crossing his arms as he smirked at his friend. "You look like you're gonna pass out."

Minho turned on Gally. "Don't make me regret blessing your engagement, shank," he threatened.

"Just this once, can you two not argue?" Thomas asked.

"No," Minho said.

"Nope," Gally agreed. "See, Tommy, we agree on that one."

"I am so not a bride, Thomas!" Minho was laughing and blushing as Thomas straightened his veil. "Newt's way more feminine than I am! Go put the shuck veil on _him_."

"Tried," Thomas informed him.

"And?" Minho pressed, eager to hear the answer.

"He sorta kicked me somewhere," answered Thomas, and Minho and Gally laughed at him. "And then he said, 'Nice try, ya buggin' shank, go put the bloody thing on Minho.'" Thomas did his best impression of Newt's British accent. "So here I am."

Minho glared at his best man, and just then Teresa came in and said, "It's time!"

"Oh God," Minho breathed nervously.

Thomas clapped his friend on the back. "You'll do fine," he said. "It's just Newt. He loves you."

Minho nodded. "He loves me," he echoed.

"Right." Thomas kissed Minho on the cheek, leaving Minho's face crimson as he walked out in front of the audience, remembering the one time he and Thomas had kissed. Jorge was leading Newt down the aisle, as sort of a father figure. Minho's breath caught in his throat when he saw his lover. Newt looked absolutely beautiful, and even though he was five months pregnant with their third child - a girl - Minho didn't even notice the small bump. Their twin sons, Alby and Chuck, stood at the altar with the rings.

After what seemed like ages, Jorge placed Newt's hand in Minho's. "Take care of him, _muchacho_," Jorge whispered to him.

Newt smiled at Minho, his eyes filled with tears. "I will," Minho answered, squeezing Newt's hand tightly as he stared into his lover's shining blue eyes.

Minho didn't cry for the whole two hour ceremony, and he was quite proud of himself for it. Newt and Minho snuck in a kiss when the minister wasn't looking, and everyone laughed when the minister finally stopped talking and Minho and Newt broke apart, both of their faces flushed. Minho finally let out the tears during the exchange of vows, because they had written their own vows and Newt's was the most beautiful thing Minho had ever heard. "Minho," Newt said, squeezing Minho's hand, "I don't think I could have survived this long without you. You made life better in the maze, in the Scorch, and while I went crazy you stayed strong and stayed by my side. You wouldn't let me go." Tears rolled down Minho's cheeks and Newt leaned in and kissed them away, earning a bunch of "awwww"s from the audience. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Newt went on. "You are my best friend, my love, my everything, and I'm so honored to be marrying you."

Minho smiled and cleared his throat before beginning. "Newt, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met. I wish I could be as brave and strong as you - I know I would have died if I'd been through all the things you have. Every day I wake up thinking of how lucky I am to be laying beside you, to hear your voice first thing in the morning, even if you do annoy me sometimes." This earned a laugh from the audience and a giggle from Newt. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have someone as wonderful as you. I want you to know that I will never hurt you, never leave you, never stop loving you-"

Newt interrupted him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck as their audience "awwww"ed again. "I love you so much," he whispered, and Minho felt like he could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

They finished saying their vows and exchanged rings, and then were declared husbands and were allowed to kiss. Newt took Minho's hands, pulled him close until their lips touched. Everyone clapped for them, but it sounded far away as Minho pressed himself against Newt, kissing back deeply. After a few moments of kissing, everyone had stopped clapping and were watching them. Thomas cleared his throat and tapped Minho on the shoulder. "Uh...Minho, the car's here to take you guys to the reception."

"You can't make out with the car though, can you?" Minho pointed out, earning a bunch of laughs from the audience. A few seconds later though (and Thomas most definitely did not happen to remind the couple about all the chocolate that would be there) Newt and Minho finally broke apart and headed outside the church to the car.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked my fic! It is actually over now, but I did want to make an epilogue. I didn't mention it in this chapter, but Newt did get all his memories back eventually. Anyway please tell me what you thought :) **


End file.
